1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plasma generating electrode and a plasma reactor. More particularly, the invention relates to a plasma generating electrode and a plasma reactor in which hierarchically stacked unit electrodes are accurately and simply positioned and deformation of the unit electrodes due to thermal stress is effectively prevented.
2. Description of Related Art
A silent discharge occurs when disposing a dielectric between two electrodes secured on each end and applying a high alternating current voltage or a periodic pulsed voltage between the electrodes. In the resulting plasma field, active species, radicals, and ions are produced to promote a gaseous reaction and decomposition. This phenomenon may be utilized to remove toxic components contained in engine exhaust gas or incinerator exhaust gas.
For example, a plasma reactor has been disclosed such as an air cleaner utilizing ozone or a plasma reactor which treats NOx, particulate matter (PM) such as carbon particulate, HC, CO, or the like contained in exhaust gas discharged from an engine or an incinerator by causing the exhaust gas to pass through the above-described plasma field (e.g. U.S.2002/0174938A1). Such a plasma reactor includes a plasma generating electrode in which a plurality of electrodes, in which a conductor is printed inside a ceramic dielectric, are stacked, for example. U.S.2002/0174938A1 also discloses a plasma generating electrode in which a support member (e.g. ceramic plate) which adjusts the electrode-to-electrode interval and supports the electrode is integrally formed with the electrode.